


The Sound of Silence

by SpaceQueer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deaf Character, Deaf!Eggsy, Harry is a sign language interpreter, M/M, he uses Heart because it's easier and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceQueer/pseuds/SpaceQueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy Unwin gets arrested for smashing a police car but can't bring himself to car if it introduces him to someone as hot as Harry Goddamn Heart.</p><p>Or: the gay deaf fic I've been meaning to write for ages</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Blame [Jenna](d-amagecontrol.tumblr.com).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know anyone who is deaf and the most I know about sign language is how to spell out words to my brother during church. This is not intended to be offensive and I welcome corrections.

  
Eggsy had gone too far this time and he knew it. Sitting in a dingy police interrogation room the smelt like piss with handcuffs hanging from his wrists, Eggsy was dreading the moment he'd have to face what he'd done. And yet he couldn't bring himself to regret it. It wasn't that he was proud of driving backwards perfectly for a decent five minutes in an adrenaline-high police chase, or that he was proud of driving full speed straight into a cop car (though that had been rather fun). At the time it had been his only option.

But Eggsy knew how much this would hurt his mother. He hung his head and sighed, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him. He couldn't leave her and Daisy alone with Dean.

Eggsy jumped when someone touched his hand. His eyes snapped open to find a chubby white cop in front of him. The man was balding but nothing of note. He said something to Eggsy but Eggsy was too annoyed to bother trying to lip read.

I am deaf, he signed. When the man only made a confused expression, he pointed exaggeratedly to his ears.

The man's eyes widened with recognition. He said something short before leaving Ehgsy in peace once again. A few minutes later, he returned with a note. He put it on the table and Eggsy dragged himself forward to read "We found an interpreter. He should be here in half an hour."

 

  
Eggsy had almost nodded off by the time the door opened again to admit his interpreter. Expecting nothing special (especially considering the region), Eggsy's jaw dropped when he took in the sight of the man before him. His suit was obviously bespoke and flattered him greatly. His hair was perfectly sculpted but Eggsy had the feeling it would look just as good if he had the chance to rough it up with his fingers. The gentleman gave Eggsy a warm smile and offered his hand for a shake.

Harry Heart, he introduced himself.

Eggsy Unwin, Eggsy replied. He tried not to feel too happy about the man's lack of wedding ring.

Eggsy almost missed that the cop had walked back in alongside Harry Heart and was now pulling up a chair opposite Eggsy. Eggsy's heart sunk a little when he remembered the circumstances. A cruel reminded that there was no way someone of Heart's social standing wouldn't spare a moment for someone like Eggsy unless they were paid.

The cop took some documents into his hand and spoke, then Harry relaid the information. You have been charged for reckless driving and damage to property. We are going to fine you £150,000. Eggst felt his eyes widen in panic at the figure. Unless you tell us who you were with. Then, we will lower it.

Eggsy turned to the cop and glared. He shook his head, an action which even the ignorant cop could understand. The only way Eggsy had kept the friends he had was from his ability to stay silent. He would go to hell before he'd sell his mates to the police.

The police officer kept going. There's no such things as honour amongst thieves. What will you get for keeping their secrets? You don't have to go down with this ship.

Eggsy rolled his eyes. This guy is mad. What would you do?

Harry Heart looked surprised. He pointed to himself questioning my and Eggsy nodded. Reluctantly, he signed. I probably wouldn't have taken the car but even then, I wouldn't betray my friends.

Exactly.

Mind you, I can afford this... He trailed off.

Eggsy huffed. Rules don't apply to rich people like you.

Harry smirked. Perhaps but with a face like yours, you could get away with murder.

Eggsy blushed hotly. You're not too bad yourself. Harry have Eggsy an appreciative once-over. For someone who fucked around as much as Eggsy, he shouldn't have been affected by Harry so much.

Eggsy was reminded of the cop still in the room when he shoved two pieces of paper under Eggsy's nose. One had a heading that read "names of people involved" the rest left blank supposedly for Eggsy to fill, while the other was for payment options. The man got up an left the two alone.

I'll pay for this if you pay for dinner Harry offered.

Eggsy smile was genuine for potentially the first time in months. 


End file.
